Cada perro con su hueso
by tulique
Summary: Tatsuya descubre cómo Taiga podría superar su fobia a los perros.


Ver a un perro sin correa por la calle y que Taiga se pusiese a sudar a mares era todo uno. No le gustaban los perros y, muy a su pesar, los perros sí le querían _a él_. Mala combinación, desde luego.

Menos mal que ahí estaba Tatsuya, su hermano mayor de quita y pon, para ayudarle en todo momento.

—Creo que tengo la solución —dijo Tatsuya guiando a Taiga calle abajo.

En la última hilera de casas de Bruce Willis Street estaba el antídoto que liberaría a Taiga de su miedo a los perros.

—Tatsuya, tu casa huele raro.

Tatusya no respondió a ese insulto gratuito, sino que pasó de todo y llevó a Taiga a su habitación. _Ahí no olía raro_. Taiga se echó en la cama, que estaba dura como una piedra, mientras Tatsuya sacaba una maquinita del cajón.

—Me la regalaron mis padres por Navidad —explicó Tatsuya de forma sospechosa—. Es una Nintengo TS.

—¿Y eso cómo me va a ayudar con los perros?

Tatsuya destelló a Taiga con su mejor Sonrisa de la Sabiduría y encendió la Nintengo TS, sentándose a su lado. En la pantalla aparecieron unos perros pixelados y con una animación muy del 2004, pero como estaban en el 2003 no les pareció del todo indignante.

—¡Son perros!

—Así es. En este juego puedes cuidar de ellos y sacarlos a pasear —Tatsuya sacó un palito de la máquina y azotó salvajemente al perro de la pantalla, que ponía cara de placer. Mmm—. Si logras hacerte amigo de uno de estos perros, no veo por qué no puedes hacer migas también con un perro de verdad.

Era la teoría más lógica que Taiga había escuchado en sus ocho años (¡y medio!) de vida.

Aquel juego cambió la vida de Taiga _a mejor_. Podría comprender a los perros, sacarlos a pasear, hablar con ellos sobre sus sentimientos (¿por qué papá nunca estaba en casa? ¿Por qué a veces le daba la sensación de que Tatsuya lo odiaba? ¿Por qué sus cejas se bifurcaron?) y descubrir que, en el fondo, los perros y él eran más parecidos de lo que cabría esperar. Vale, los chuchos eran más de fútbol que de baloncesto. Pero un defecto podía tenerlo cualquiera, incluso su perro Puchi.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya le prestó la consola con el juego. Qué buen hermano mayor era.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatsuya a veces se preguntaba qué había sido de su Nintengo TS y por qué Taiga, que estaba podrido de dinero, no se compraba una.<p>

* * *

><p>Durante la secundaria, Taiga derrotó a Tatsuya y huyó a Japón. <em>Con la Nintengo TS<em>.

_Cabrón_.

* * *

><p>Taiga se prometió a sí mismo que como perdiese contra Yosen —<em>contra Tatsuya<em>— en la Winter Cup, borraría la partida en el Nintenchuchos.

* * *

><p>La Winter Cup había terminado y con ella Taiga y Tatsuya estrecharon sus lazos fraternales. Antes de que Yosen volviese a Akita, Tatsuya le sugirió quedar una vez más para echar una pachanga amistosa. Ellos dos, como en los viejos tiempos.<p>

Aunque lo de "ellos dos" habría que matizarlo. Nadie tuvo la amabilidad de decirle a Taiga que Murasakibara _también_ iba a estar ahí. Tampoco sería de extrañar que Kuroko se hubiese acoplado sin decir nada y que, en realidad, estuviese a su lado sin decir ni mu.

¡Iban a estropear el momento bonito!

—Esto…Tatsuya, quería darte algo… —dijo Taiga con timidez ante la mirada atenta de Tatsuya y _Murasakibara_.

—¿De qué se trata?

Taiga sacó de su mochila un paquete (a Kise no, sino una caja de cartón) y se lo entregó a Tatsuya sin mantener contacto visual con él.

—Oh my goodness, Taiga! This is… this is…

—_Yes_.

—El juego ese de los perros —continuó Murasakibara arruinando el momento bonito—. Muro-chin, ¿para qué quieres esa caca?

—¡A callar, Murasakibara!

—No lo entiendes, Atsushi. Esta es la prueba definitiva de que Taiga y yo somos hermanos. ¿Recuerdas, Taiga, cuando ibas por el parque pensando que eras el amigo de los perros y te mordió el chihuahua de la señora Jefferson?

—Qué tiempos.

Murasakibara, voz de la razón, estaba horrorizado.

—Ahora por fin podremos intercambiar perros y competir en concursos —comentó Tatsuya con una sonrisa—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Al primer perro lo llamaré Atsushi.

—Pero bueno.

—Te comprendo, Himuro-san. Yo a mi Golden Retriever lo llamé Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko saliendo de un arbusto.

Tanto Taiga como Tatsuya dieron un respingo —Murasakibara se quedó quieto para evitar ocasionar un terremoto _otra vez_— y Kuroko se les quedó mirando con cara de circunstancias.

—¡KUROKO! —ladró Kagami— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—En realidad, acabo de llegar ahora mismo.

Kuroko había perseguido a Taiga con la intención de jugar al baloncesto y jactarse de su nuevo título como Campeón de la Winter Cup, pero tuvo que conformarse con ver cómo Tatsuya decía "Nice!" cada dos frases (¿sería el nombre de un perro?), Taiga le sonreía satisfecho a su consola y Murasakibara perdía poco a poco las ganas de vivir.

Ya solo le quedaba debatir mentalmente si prefería volver a su casa y jugar con Nigou, que además de ser un perro de verdad, era fan del baloncesto o… O rescatar su Nintengo TS y lavarle las pulgas a Kise-kun.

Al perro virtual, no al de verdad.


End file.
